Wrong Address
by The-Doctor's-Invader-at-221B
Summary: A little one-shot I thought about whilst still trapped in writer's block. One-sided Purple/OC, pre-Tallest years.


A/N: Please tell me if this contradicts canon... I hope it doesn't... But in my defense, I did ask about four different people about it. So, enjoy my cutesy romance!

* * *

I smiled to myself as I scribbled on a scrap of paper. Today- Finally, after weeks of blushing, stammering, and being awkward around her- I was going to tell Bik I really liked her, with a note.

Today, the would-be Invaders were supposed to take a written test, to make sure we knew everything and could pass onto the next, more advanced level of training. It was extremely boring, and ate up about fourty-five minutes that we could be spending at lunch so we could eat more food, but it was a small price to pay to become pretty much the highest rank a regular Irken could- Invader. That was only about a spot below Tallest in Irken status.

Of course, I'd rather be Tallest. It sure would be cool. And to actually be above Red, for once. The stupid jerk acted like he was so much higher above me all the time, just because he was my older brother.

But luck seemed to favor him. He got to sit next to Bik during the darn test! But when she dropped her pencil and bent over to pick it up... It made me grin. I was sitting behind her, and she never wore more than light-colored lavender tights with her dress.

I had to sit next to Zim. I really didn't like that moronic twit. No one did.

I finished writing the note. I scanned it quickly, hoping I made no spelling errors.

'How can someone's antennae be so perfectly and beautifully curled like that? -Purple'.

I folded it up and poked Zim. He glanced up from his test and scowled at me.

"Pass this forward to-" I started to whisper.

"Yes, yes, very well." He snatched it and plunked it on Red's desk. He had assumed that was whom I was aiming for, because Red and I often passed notes to each other during tests like this.

"Dang it, Zim, he's not the one-" I hissed.

Too late. Red had already unfolded it.

"What the he..." His eyes narrowed at it.

'No, this wasn't meant for you! Pass this to the person next to you!' I hurriedly scribbled, then thrust it at Zim.

"Give this to Bik- No, I mean-" I shook my head, but Zim had already taken it and tossed it over to Bik's desk.

"Huh...?" Her antennae twitched in confusion. She crumpled it and threw it over her shoulder.

Good IRK! I started another note.

'That wasn't meant for you, I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you how pretty you look today. :)'

"Zim, shut up and listen, give this to-"

"Stop ordering Zim around!" Zim snapped in an undertone, taking the note and tossing it to Red.

"_No_! You little _moron_!"

This time, I recieved a reply in Red's messy scrawl.

'Pur, are you okay? Did your PAK malfuction, or did you eat too much at breakfast? What in Miyuki's name is with those notes?'

'NO! Zim kept passing you the wrong notes!' I tried tossing this to Red myself, but my aim was off and the note landed on someone else's desk this time, Kaz's.

"What...?" she mumbled.

I wanted to hurt something or yell out the worst curse word I knew. I growled several profanities under my breath as I copied the same message onto three different pieces of paper:

'Forget any message you may have recieved earlier.' And to Bik's, I wanted to add, 'And may I mention how attractive you look today?' But I didn't want to take a chance.

"Zim-"

"What is it!" snarled the tiny Irken, his eyes burning as he looked up at me once again.

"Listen to me. Give one of these to Red, one to Kaz, and one to Bik."

"I don't care to carry out your demands anymore!"

"Come on, Zim! Why can't you just listen to me; I'm taller than you!"

"Perhaps Zim would listen to you if you were Tallest, but you're not! Now make silence!" He stuck out his tongue and went back to his test.

I fantisised smashing Zim's face in as I scraped my claws against the desktop, leaving deep scratches in the wood. That horrible... Idiotic... Stupid...

I sighed and turned to the person on my other side. "Hey, Skutch."

"Huh?" He didn't glance up.

"Can you give these three to Bik-"

"Sure." He shrugged and picked the notes off my desk, then set them on Bik's.

For the the love of- I shut my eyes, letting my head fall on top of my desk. I wasn't going to see the reaction this time.

A computerized voice rang out. "The test is now over, soldiers. You will be graded and will be notified if you have failed. Put down your pencils and proceed to the door."

There were mutterings of "Finally" and "Thank the Tallest" as pencils were thrown down and chairs scraped back. I left my head on top of the desk, sighing again. Life was so unfair.

"Purple?" Someone gave my antennae a gentle yank. "Please explain exactly WHAT those notes were." I glanced up. Red was standing over me, looking very confused and rather disgusted.

"Those weren't meant for you..." I moaned, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Well, I sure as heck hope they weren't. Who were they for?" A grin spread across his face.

"No one..." My face flushed.

"Yeah, I'm thinking not. Who was was it? Huh? Huh? Mizena? Bik? Kaz? Maika?" He followed me as I stalked over to the door, trying to ignore him.

"Aila? Nima?"

"Shut up, Red."

"Daix? Syb?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

This was something I banged out in half an hour. Hope you liked it!


End file.
